


Do That Again

by SisterSunny



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: BassRock Deserves More Love And Attention, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So I made this to give y'all something new, but - Freeform, my muse fucked off cuz it wanted to do literally everything else, ugh this was so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSunny/pseuds/SisterSunny
Summary: Bass has a problem. His rival; Rock, is on his knees and looking up at him with determined eyes - and he's telling Bass to pull the trigger.Like fuck he's about to.





	Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! WRITE FOR THIS SHIP YOU COWARDS! I HAVE A WIP TO BE WORKING ON, ASSHOLES

“Bass! Please! You don’t have to do this!”

The room they were in was small and confined. The metal walls, floor, and ceiling were all pockmarked with scorched craters, and Rock couldn’t help but feel trapped with the one person he least wished to fight; his rival.

“Shut the fuck up, Rock! You don’t matter to me!”

“I’m not _asking-“_

Rock gasped as he just about avoided a charged shot. “I’m not _asking_ to matter! I’m asking for you to _please stop!”_

Bass growled. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up! We’re fighting, shitface, now stop complaining while I defeat you!”

Rock jumped again over buster fire, dodging sideways as Bass charged in with a punch.

“Please! Just- _ugh_, just let me go!”

His rival narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he began charging another shot. _This wimp is bored of me?! That’s not how it’s supposed to go — it should be the other way around! _“Why, Rock? _Do you have better things to do?”_ He sneered. “Not satisfied with your current situation?!” Rage flared up inside him as he felt a twinge of hurt. _No, what the fuck? Hurt?_

“Well too bad, bitch! I’m gonna defeat you once and for all!”

“…Alright.”

The blue bomber stopped, suddenly — and Bass watched in bafflement as Rock was knocked onto a knee by his buster fire. Seemingly ignorant of the _hole halfway through his fucking shoulder_, Rock advanced on Bass.

“What- what the fuck?!”

His enemy kneeled down before him, lips tight with an unknown emotion as he grabbed onto Bass’ buster arm and brought it to his temple.

“The shit-!”

“Bass, _I don’t wanna fight anymore._ Please. If this is what you want,” his lips twitched downwards. “Then whatever. I accept my fate. Just…” His voice quivered. “Stop… stop fighting. I hate it. I’m so tired of it, Bass. _Why can’t we just be friends?”_

Bass floundered. “Because- what the fuck do you mean by _that?!_ Why? ‘Cause we’re- I dunno, _rivals_! You’re my arch enemy, I’m yours! That’s what we’re supposed to do, right? I’ve gotta defeat you, to, to-”

Rock leaned in further. Like this, his nose almost brushed against the grey synthetic skin that covered Bass’ endoskeleton. He looked so… _vulnerable_ like this. And the wilybot _hated it_.

“Then defeat me. _Shoot me.”_

Bass felt his jaw drop. “What- no, the fuck? Where’d this come from?! I can’t shoot you, not when you’re, like _that,_ are you out of your _actual dumbass mind?!”_

Rock smiled slightly as he rose from his kneeling position. The black and golden robot was looking away now, ranting at the wall — he didn’t notice the blue bomber’s changed position until his arms had encircled Bass.

The wilybot froze. He could only stare directly forward, completely unfocussed, utterly confused, as Rock — as Rock _hugged him_. What the- This wasn’t what rivals did! Right?! They were supposed to fight, and shoot each other, not _hug_. That’s not what rivals did.

But Bass couldn’t help the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. _Damnit Wily, fuck you and your ‘Mega man but better schtick’, you old hag-_

Suddenly, the warmth around him disappeared, and Bass couldn’t help the soft growl that escaped him. He felt so cold, now.

“…Was… that okay?”

He startled, looking down at the lightbot that had been clamped around him for the past ten… what, seconds, minutes, hours? It felt like days but it was over too soon.

Bass blinked. “You should… I think you should do that again.”

A wide grin spread across Rock’s face, “Sure.” And Bass wasted no time pulling the asshole against him. He squeezed tightly around the fuckface’s smaller chest, enveloping the shorter robot in a hug so tight he would have trouble buffing out the scratches. And just when he could feel Rock starting to protest, his mind drew a blank and his lips had an idea.

_Wouldn’t it be fucking awesome if-_

And their faces pressed together.

Rock tensed momentarily, then melted into the kiss. Something wet and hot pressed against his lips, and he opened them obligingly. A moan slipped past his dismantled defences as their tongues battled playfully in a short skirmish.

When Bass pulled back, a string of saliva bridged the gap between their tongues.

_Well isn’t that just fucking cliché._

They panted harshly, neither quite sure of what to do.

Rock was dazed. Absent-mindedly, he licked his lips. “Can you… can you do that again?”

Bass smirked.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a muse for something longer but my will to write is dead and there's so much blood. But I used mild humour as a crutch so hopefully y'all didn't notice this fic's Complete Lack of Creativity.


End file.
